the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Martin
Ah, the Chosen One. She bravely returns to the Anubis House but I don't think she knows the kind of danger she will be in this year. If she thought Victor was scary last year, wait till she meets the spirit in the house. Nina might need Sibuna more than ever. About When Nina was a young girl, both of her parents died in a car accident. She then lived with her Gran in America. She then received a scholarship to Anubis House in England. In this boarding school, she shares a room with Amber after Amber got into a fight with Mara, although at first she originally shared a room with Patricia. thumb|230px|right|Nina Martin's Character ProfileShe comes across as a kind, smart, and forgiving person, as she forgave Patricia as soon as she apologized. She has a necklace that resembles the Eye of Horus and has a picture of a girl that Fabian and Sarah think looks exactly like her. She is also a member of Sibuna, founded by herself, Fabian and Amber. In the Season One finale, Nina is revealed to be the Chosen One (season 1 finale), not Joy Mercer, as the Secret Society originally believed. Being the Chosen One means that Nina is descended from Amneris, a figure in Egyptian mythology. It also means she is the only one who can reassemble The Cup of Ankh at the Chosen Hour, as Nina could successfully assemble the cup while Joy could not (this can only happen once every 25 years). The legend of the cup also stated that the Chosen One would be born on the seventh hour of the seventh day in the seventh month. Both Nina and Joy were born on July 7, which is why Joy was initially thought to be the Chosen One. However, Joy was born at 7:00 p.m., which is the nineteenth hour, not the seventh. Nina was born at 7:00 a.m, which is the seventh hour. For some reason, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, or "Emily" as some people call her, knows Nina's name without Nina mentioning it to her; this might be due to the fact that Sarah identifies Nina as the Chosen One almost as soon as she met her. In the Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice, she throws in her lucky mascot. She is one of the seven acolytes that would have been sacrificed in order for the Society of Ankh to gain immortality. She and Fabian share their first kiss at a prom that Mara (as school representative) and Amber organize for the end of term (also known as "End-of-term Prom"); Nina and Fabian are chosen Prom Queen and King by Amber. Relationships 'Fabian Rutter' (2011-present; Ex-Boyfriend, Best Friend, Crush) ''' Fabian was the first person to be nice to Nina when she arrived at the house. They always sneak out together to try to figure out the mystery of the house, sometimes along with Amber to begin with but it later becomes a more group thing. Fabian offered his robe to her in the fourth episode when she was cold. It has been written in Nina's diary that she thinks Fabian is "geek-chic" and he's sweet. It is always hinted that in season one that they like each other more than friends and Amber called them "Romeo and Juliet". She and Fabian go to prom together after he finally asks her without being interupted. She has kissed Fabian on the cheek in House of Hazards/House of Charades and in the season one finale and she claims she loves him, and they finally kiss after being crowned prom king and queen. Nick confirmed that they are dating in season two. However, they break up early on in the season due to prefering being best friends but they both regret the break up. When Fabian tells her he wants to get back together, she falls asleep. They both dream about kissing at the masked ball. At the real masked ball, Fabian kisses Joy, believing her to be Nina and Nina sees, running off in tears. They seem to have returned to being best friends, but still have feelings for each other. (See Fabina) Patricia Williamson '''(2011-present; Close Friend) Patricia hated Nina in the first few episodes, she even poured water all over Nina, but it was because she thought she had replaced her best friend, Joy as her roommate. She bullied her because of this. Patricia tricked Nina into the attic, and then locked her in after saying it was an "initiation". As the season progresses, Patricia throws out the hostility she has towards Nina and has become one of Nina's closest friends. Patricia apologises to Nina in an attempt to trick her into giving up her locket to a private investigtor, or so she thinks. Patricia, after seeing her source Rufus being kidnapped with Nina, comes to accept that Nina's innocent. When Patricia gets Rufus back, Nina's the person she phones. During Joy's disappearance, they acted like best friends. Their friendship even got to the point that she consoled Nina when she thought Fabian was going to ask Patricia to prom. In season two, due to Joy's return, they have grown apart again but Patricia still tells Joy it was wrong to kiss Fabian when Nina obviously still likes him, showing she may still think of Nina as one of her closest friends. (See Patrina) 'Mick Campbell' (2011-present; Friend) Nina doesn't really know Mick, but she helps Amber's problems that are about him and comforts Amber after their break up. She waved goodbye to him when he left for a couple days for a sports scholarship. The two are barely ever seen together or talking to each other. Mick tackles Fabian after hearing Fabian's going out with Nina, but its not true. Mick asks Fabian what he thinks about the new girl when Nina first joins the house and teases him after starting to suspect Fabian may have a crush on her. Nina and Fabian want to double date with Mick and Mara, but can't several times. 'Amber Millington' (2011-present; Best Friend) Amber and Nina seem to be very good friends, who are always hanging out together. They are also roommates after Amber fights with Mara. She helps Nina find the clues and Nina also thinks that Amber is sometimes a genius and is also smarter than they give her credit for. They like to joke around together. Nina helps Amber with her problems with Mick and comforts her when they break up. Amber blames Alfie for Nina and Fabian breaking up, but Nina doesn't blame him. Amber loves the idea of Nina and Fabian together and says "poor Nina" when she thinks Fabian likes her. She supports them as a couple. Amber told Nina that Patricia was looking through her stuff, risking getting water spilled on her. Amber is very loyal to Nina. Amber was the only person Nina told when she saw Fabian kissing Joy, and Amber confronted him for her. (See Namber) 'Jerome Clarke' (2011-present; Friend) Nina thinks he's a jerk and a goof. Jerome is suspicious of her ever since Alfie joined Sibuna. In the finale, they seemed to be much closer since Jerome was seen to protect and help Nina a few times from Rufus, asking her to do the same in return. Jerome asks Sibuna for ideas and seems relieved when Nina's the only one to some up with something. She decides to accept him into their Sibuna meeting and Jerome's happy. Jerome steals Fabian's poem for Nina, making things worse between them. (See Nerome) 'Mara Jaffray' (2011-present; Friend) Mara was the second nicest person to Nina. She suggested that they give her a warm welcome. The two girls never really hang out. Nina even offered to talk to Mara when Mara needed to talk to Patricia but couldn't find her. When Amber thinks Fabian likes her, Mara tells her Fabian likes Nina and everyone knows it. In season two, Mara and Mick want to double date with Nina and Fabian, but Nina and Fabian can't on several occasions. 'Alfie Lewis' (2011-present; Friend) She thinks that Alfie is a goof, but a good friend. She accidentally gave Alfie an herbal mixture she had taken from the cellar, after he was shaken and scared. Nina said in "House of Reservations / House of Heavy" that she knew she couldn't trust him. However, she trusts him now that they are in Sibuna together. Alfie and Amber double dated with Nina and Fabian, leading to Nina and Fabian's break up. When Amber accuses Alfie of ruining their relationship, Nina insists it wasn't his fault. (See Nalfie) 'Sarah Frobisher-Smythe' (2011; Friend, Affiliate) Nina has gone to Sarah for help multiple times. When Sarah was younger she looked like Nina. Sarah thinks that Nina is the Chosen One, so she gave her the Eye of Horus and told her some secrets about the house. Nina is the only person Sarah doesn't act like a helpless old lady to, and Sarah revealed her true name to Nina. Nina has a dream of Sarah's spirit telling Nina to continue with the quest without her and Nina wakes up, knowing Sarah's dead. She attends her funeral. Sarah leaves Nina a box of her possessions to help her. Nina cried when Sarah died. Throughout season 2, Nina has been shown to call for Sarah when she needs help. (See Narah) 'Joy Mercer' (2012-present; Rival) Nina and Joy aren't friends, mainly because of Nina's relationship with Fabian, Joy's crush. Nina was jealous when Joy returned in season two and immediately tried to step in on her relationship with Fabian. In the season one finale, Joy jokingly told Patricia that Nina had better watch out. However, in season two she seemed to mean it. Joy was happy after Nina and Fabian broke up. When Nina saw Fabian kissing Joy, thinking it was her, she ran off, upset and told Amber. Later, Joy told Nina that she had no intentions of stealing Fabian and trying to make it Jabian unless there was no Fabina anymore. Nina tells her there isn't, but obviously still cares for him. 'Eddie Miller ' (2012-present; Friend) Eddie is the new American bad boy in season two. Nina flirts with him when he first arrives and is nice to him to begin with, possibly because few people were nice to her when she began at the house. Eddie smiled when he recognized her American accent and told her it was the best thing he had heard since arriving. They don't interact much, but their flirting to start with made Fabian jealous, as he and Nina had recently broken up. ''Visit gallery here Trivia *She is the only American student as of Season 1. *She is one of the three founding members of Sibuna, the others being Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington. *She kissed Fabian in the Season 1 finale. *Nina's birthday is July 7th, the same day as Joy Mercer's. *She was born twelve hours earlier than Joy. *She and Joy have both shown interest in Fabian. *She is one of the three girls Fabian has been rumored to have romantic interest in, the others being Joy and Patricia Williamson. *Nina's Dutch/Belgian counterpart from ''Het Huis Anubis was Nienke Martens. *She and Harry Potter share similarities, such as both believing their parents were killed due to a car crash, both attend British boarding schools and have special objects (Harry:Wand, Nina: Locket). Both also wander in the night. They are both chosen ones. *She could be from a royal Egyptian bloodline since Jerome mentioned the Chosen One is from a specific bloodline. *Her locket has no power in other hands but it seems to have an eerie magic ability to open secret places around the house that aid in the search. *She and Patricia might have argued a lot because they are almost opposite (Nina: friendly and happy, Patricia: dark and mysterious). *She is not close to all of the students, like Joy Mercer, Mick Campbell, and Mara Jaffray. *She has been roommates with two people, Patricia and Amber. *In Season 2, her life is bound to a magical golden mask hidden beneath the House called The Mask of Anubis. In order to find it and de-curse themselves, Sibuna must finish 7 Deadly Tasks. *She is one of six characters that have never missed a full episode. Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Females Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Main Characters Category:Characters